A vehicle typically has a pair of laterally spaced frame rails and a bumper beam which extends transverse to and interconnects the frame rails. An energy absorber is operatively attached to the bumper beam. A force is generated upon impact between the energy absorber of the vehicle and an object, which is transferred from the energy absorber to the bumper beam to the frame rails. A portion of the energy from the impact is absorbed by deformation of the energy absorber, the bumper beam, and the upper side rails.